my weird life
by AliceEsme123
Summary: it might become a multi-chapter story if i get good reviews lol alice is tormented m by her big brothers and sisters she will be through ups and downs in her family but it all works out in the end. OOC vampire RATED T BECUZ IM PARANIOD warning - SPANKING
1. spanking from momma and meany emmett

**My weird life**

**Ok so I was sitting at the restaurant that my friends parents own and we were bored and he was bugging me to death so I decided to change this situation around a little to fit into TWILIGHT!!**

**WARNING- spanking in this story**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight sadly….. but really if I did would I be on here? NO I would be out in the REAL world making a LOT of money lol enjoy!**

ALICE POV

I was sitting at the kitchen counter minding my own business and then guess what?! My stupid big brother Emmett flicked a spaghetti noodle at me! UGH! I hate him! I stuck my tongue out at him and momma walked in " Alice Cullen do that again you will be in big trouble I've told you a million times don't be mean to your brother!" all I could do was nod and say "yes momma." When she walked off Emmett flicked another one at me I jumped up and started smacking him with all my might. Yes I might be tiny but I have got some power! But of course momma had to walk in! "ALICE CULLEN GO TO YOUR ROOM I WILL BE IN THERE IN A MINITUE!" I sighed and stomped to my room. I slammed the door and sat down on my bed…….waiting …..normally when she takes this long she is going to spank me….she tries to calm herself down before she does though. Just then she walked in looking very disappointed. I hung my head and stared at my feet. She sat beside me and put her arm around me. I looked up at her. she had sad and mad and many other emotions in her eyes. " momma im sorry I didn't mean to but he….." she cut me off." Alice I don't want to hear it. You fight with him and oyur other siblings all the time. This has gotten out of hand." I sighed I hate lectures. She continued but all I heard was " blah blah blah blah BLAH!" she then snapped me out of it and said " Alice please bend over my lap." I was shocked she doesn't spank us a lot and when she does she makes sure you don't forget it and that you don't sit down for a while. I shook my head and she said " Alice I will tell you one more time then I will go get your father." I was frozen. When she goes and gets Daddy it isn't pretty. Then they BOTH spank you TWICE!!!! I obeyed I don't like it when Daddy gets involved…… after I bent over I felt a love pat and then came the pain! Momma makes us count our spanks too which is even worse!

SMACK!!!! ….1! I yell

SMACK!!!! …. 2

SMACK ….. 3

SMACK !!!!!.... 4

SMACK! …5

SMACK..6

SMACK! …7

SMACK!...8

SMACK! ….9

**SMACK!!!!!!! **I whimpered before I whispered 10.

She sat me up then hugged me. I love her hugs. After a spanking a hug is the best thing! "Alice now if I catch you being mean to your siblings you will be right back in this position. Understand?" "yes momma."

She hugged me again. Then took me off her lap and stood up. "Alice I need to go to the store. Emmett and Edward will be here to watch you ok?" "Sigh yes momma." I reply again. I stand up and walk in front of her and she swats my behind and I whimper and reach back. "Momma? Why did you do that?" I ask she smiles." You looked like you needed it." I frowned. Then walked downstairs and sat back down at the kitchen counter …carefully I might add. Whew its gonna be a long day without momma here.


	2. scary big brothers

**Thanks to my readers who have added this to their story subscription! I love you people**

**Here is chapter 2 of my weird life**

**ALICE POV**

Well momma just left and now my big brothers are staring at me and it is kinda scaring me….." what are you staring at me for??" I asked them. And rudely I might add. " oh no reason dear little sister." Edward said. I was really scared now. I tried to inch to my room but no luck. Emmett grabbed me and held me in his tight grasp. "Emmett let me go!!" I shouted. "No no dear sister we have plans for you today. You aren't going to go lock yourself into your room." I gulped. Greaaat they have plans for me. That's nice for most sisters but no for me its terror! Edward nodded and Emmett then flipped me over holding me upside down by my feet. I whimpered. There was no hope now. I was doomed. Emmett started shaking me and trying to apparently get my money like how bullies at school do to wimpy kids. And yes in this situation I'm the wimpy kid as always when it comes to my brothers. I tried to use my baby sister touch." Emmy can you plllllease let me down?" "NO!" he shouted. Great there went that plan. Edward snickered at my thoughts. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then out of nowhere Emmett dropped me and I hit the floor with a THUMP! I hate my brothers. I snuck into my room while they were counting my money.i wish Jazzy was here but he was on a trip. Sigh yet again a long day till momma comes home.

**(later when Esme comes back.)**

I heard the door open and I ran downstairs because I knew it was momma. I ran right into her and hugged her. "Momma! Momma! I never want to stay with them again!!!" I yelled at her as I'm hugging her. she hugged me back then sat down on the couch pulling me into her lap. I hugged her and then she said "sweetie what did they do? They promised me that they would be nice." She was rocking me back and forth. Just then I realized I was crying.**(a/n yes I know they don't cry but they can cry without tears)**

"Sweetie tell me what they did." She whispered. I nodded and whispered" momma …as soon as you left Emmett held me upside down and stole my money and then Edward was laughing at me calling me a baby and a wimp." I cried to her. "Don't worry sweetheart I will talk to them. Are you ok?" I nodded.

She sat me off her lap and walked off. I love being the baby!

**ESME POV**

I walked up to the boys' room and knocked. No answer. I open the door to find it empty! Ugh my boys! I bet they went out hunting as soon as they heard me pull up the driveway. Grrrrrr………..


	3. punishing the boys

**I love you people! Most of you are really nice. Thanks for actually reading my story!!!! Oh and please yes I like ideas and constructive criticism but not bashing my obsession!! (Twilight) please people if you don't like my story then DON'T READ IT!! Thanks!**

**Esme POV**

I am going to kill my boys! I sunk into the couch waiting for them to come back from "hunting". My poor baby Alice. The boys promised me they would be nice!!! UGH! I hear footsteps coming up the driveway. It's about time they got home! They walk in and notice me and start making up excuses like "she needed it "or "we didn't do anything!" well boys you're in for it now. I point my finger to the corner and they sulk over. Gosh only my boys. I go over and tap Edward on the shoulder and he turns and I motion him to follow me. I walk into Carlisle's study and sit at his desk. This is the room my kids get spanked in most of the time for some reason. "Edward all I asked was you be nice to your sister. She is having a hard time with Jasper gone. The least you could do was be nice! Now tell me why in the world did you do that?" I was very upset. He was the big brother he was supposed to be nice." Well mom ….. I don't know. I just wanted to pick on her for some reason. I'm sorry I really don't know why I did it." He hung his head. "Son I know that sometimes it is fun to pick on her but, please refrain from doing so until Jasper gets back." He nodded. I sighed and stood up. " ok honey bend over the desk." He looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded and said "Son you aren't making it any easier." He slowly stood up and bent over the desk. I delivered a hard swat to his rear end. He flinched. " Son please count out loud."

**Smack**……2

**Smack **….3

**Smack**….4

**Smack** ….5

**Smack** ….6

**smack**….7

**Smack**…8

**Smack** ….9

**Smack**….10

**Smack**…..11

**Smack**….12

**Smack**….13

**Smack**…14

**SMACK!**……15

I stood him up and hugged him. "Son you know I hate punishing you. But if you are going to act like a child you will be punished like a child." He nodded rubbing his bottom. "Corner 15 minutes. Tell Emmett to come in here and no word about the spanking! " He nodded and walked out rubbing his bottom. I shook my head and chuckled. Physically they are 17, 18, 15, 18, 19, and 18 **(in order- Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper)** but mentally they are much older. And in my heart they are my babies. I hear Emmett walking up the steps. I gulp knowing I have to punish another one. He enters the room looking torn up. I wonder if Edward told him. Yet again I sit at the desk and motion him to sit in the chair in front of it. He does and hangs his head and before I can even get a word out he starts "mom I'm sorry but we were bored and Alice was the only one to pick on and well yeah……" I nod and give him the same speech as Edward. "Emmett can you please try to be nicer to her? Jasper is away and she is missing him terribly." He doesn't say anything so I stand up and say "stand up son and bend over the desk." He obeys and starts whimpering before I even spank him. Poor Emmett. I deliver the first swat and he yelps. "Emmett don't forget to count." I remind him. "1" He squeaked.

**Smack**……2

**Smack **….3

**Smack**….4

**Smack** ….5

**Smack** ….6

**smack**….7

**Smack**…8

**Smack** ….9

**Smack**….10

**Smack**…..11

**Smack**….12

**Smack**….13

**Smack**…14

**SMACK!**……15

I stand him up and hug him. We feel that hugging is very important after a spanking. He cries into me. My baby Emmett. He looks tough but inside he is just a kid. "Ok sweetie go back downstairs. Corner time for 15 minutes. No talking." He nods and slumps out. I follow to keep a good eyes on them. I walk downstairs and read my book on the couch. Oh my poor baby boys. I hate spanking them……….

**Hey are you people proud of me?? Longest chapter yet!! Whoo hoo!! Thanks for reading!!! Review Review Review!!!!!! Thank ya!**


	4. author's note :P

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Please people don't flame!!!! It makes me sad……and "Betachecker" your anonymous review was kinda hurtful…..im not very good at spell check and im 13 for crying out loud!!!! I am using a spell check on my computer and im sorry that it made you destroy my story like that…… **

**I would like to thank------- icul8er for the NICE review~~~ benna that's for the sweet and simple "good chapter" ~~~~~~ **

**Charlotte Sophie im sorry that you have to take your anger out on my little story!! **

**For you people out there just so ya know she cussed me out on my story telling me how bad it is and how horrible twilight is! UGH please yet again I will say it ~~~~ if you don't like my story then don't read it and please don't review….. if you actually care about my story and if you would like to read the review she left me I'll send it to you ….. =D thanks people and im sorry I know I hate author's notes too :-P thanks again**

**AliceEsme123**


	5. ugh sorry another author note slighthold

**Hey guys! Im so sorry to keep u waiting but I think i will have to wait a while before continuing my story :'( I really am sorry but I have many other priorities too. Like school and homework and my 4-H club im in charge of and i have a HUGE book report due in 3 days I have a science fair project due on Friday!...…. And also to top it all off my Great-Grandmother is in the hospital! UGH why does God do this to me? Lol well I really am sorry! I will try to work on it and I should be able to write a lot this weekend then I will try to post ASAP I am going to a Resurrection with my youth group in Gatlinburg ,TN yay! I will beg my mom to allow me to bring my laptop! **

**:'( I will miss u all I hope I can get to work on this…I love my reviewers! I previously posted an author's note and I would like to thank**

icul8er

benna

Marie

Kim

2009grad

Jalice Whitlock Hale

Vampire lover18

Thanks guys ! and im sorry for the crappy "oh pity on me im a stupid teenager and I cant write my crappy story anymore" lol

Love ya!!


	6. the end?

**Ok guys…. Im sorry but I think I am going to cut this story…. Im so sorry but I will work on little projects and MIGHT work on this a little bit? Im very sorry again and I know I hate it when people stop writing the story but…..now I know how they feel……. Well I will work a little bit on this every now and then but im kinda putting it on a hold….kinda hehe im sorry again and I know if u hate me I know I know but hey how about I will write more tiny stories? Maybe I will start a different long story……I just don't see this one going ….anywhere :-/ sorry again **

**Sadly yours**

**Aliceesme123**


End file.
